Shoot the Moon
by HawthornandSybil
Summary: It was just Danny's luck that the one time he asks Jackson for a lift, he gets left at school, has to walk through the woods to get home and ends up getting bitten by a crazy wolf.


_Now I'm walking alone,_

_'cause the night is dead._

_These days I'm left to howl a tune_

Danny slid his bag further up his shoulder and adjusted his grip around his lacrosse stick. The parking lot was empty, the sun having just set. He had taken longer in the shower but he had been sure that Jackson would have been waiting. Except that his shiny Porsche was nowhere in sight. He rolled his eyes at himself because seriously, he loved Jackson but there were times when he just got up and left and never said a word to Danny.

To come think of it, the more days went by, the more Danny was sure that something big was happening and no one was telling him about it. Apparently McCall and Stiles were on in the secret because they were always around Jackson and Danny was really starting to have enough. He was this close to just tell Jackson to go fuck himself and then Danny was going to find himself some new friends that wouldn't just leave him.

He glanced around the parking lot in the vane hope that someone had hang back and was still at school but of course he had no luck, he never had any. Putting down his bag and stick for a moment, Danny reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone quickly typing two messages.

_You're an asshole. I don't know why I put up with you sometimes..._ He sent it to Jackson and then wrote to his mother.

_Running late. Jackson forgot he was supposed to bring me home today._

It figured that the one time he didn't have his car and asked Jackson for a lift, his supposed best friend would find something else to do and completely ditch him. He put the phone back in his pocket and picked up his stuff starting to walk out of the parking lot heading home. It was a long walk but the last bus had long since passed and he really had no other way.

In retrospective, he should have thought about asking one of his friends to come pick him up, it wasn't like they would have said no, but riled up as he was in a "why am I his friend again?" he didn't even consider that option. He let his feet carry him home turning into the woods because that was the shortest way to get to the other side of town where he lived.

Now, Danny had never been one to get scared in the dark but when he heard what sounded suspiciously like a wolf howling, or at least what in the movies they passed for that, shivers ran down his spine. He stopped abruptly and seemed to only notice in that moment that he was surrounded by trees and darkness and maybe walking through the forest after sunset hadn't been his greatest idea. The only light that let him see where he was heading, was the one coming from the full moon shining up high in the sky.

He told himself not to panic and had almost managed to get himself under control when the howling rang again. He could have swore that he felt it in his stomach as if it was loud music at a rock show.

Danny started walking again this time his pace a lot more fast than it had been before. He wasn't so sure anymore of where he was heading, perhaps he was moving towards the edge, perhaps even deeper into the woods.

The howling sounded closer the next time he heard it, and so Danny started walking again, his lacrosse stick and his bag falling to the ground. Chances were that he was just letting everything influence him and that once he was home, he would laugh at his own stupidity.

If he made it back home.

Suddenly, something heavy slammed into him and he fell down. It wasn't like that time Scott had tackled him on the field, the pain he felt was unbearable, he was pretty sure all his bones were broke beyond repair. And then something distracted him from his pain. Whatever had hit him was still on top of him, pressing him down in the dirt, a foul breath blowing on his face.

He blinked furiously and then something monstrous was coming into focus. It didn't look like a dog, more like a wolf but it was bigger than any wolf he had ever seen at the Zoo or on TV and he looked deadly and crazy and was snapping his jaws at Danny but at least he wasn't devouring him (yet) so Danny counted himself lucky for a few seconds. And then he felt the biggest pain ever shooting through his body. He yelled at the top of his lungs, wondered if the whole city was going to hear him and someone would come save him before he was reduced into shreds.

He was sure that this was going to be it and he would die because of Jackson. That was the only thing he could think through the pain radiating from his side. Then something hit the wolf, Danny didn't even try to see what it was, and he was finally free, no longer a monster pinning him down. His hand came to his side, he could feel blood seeping through the wound and he could hear what sounded like a fight going on a few meters away but he wasn't going to stick around to see what it would happen.

He stumbled to his feet, had to stop a second because he was seriously in danger of ending up face first in the dirt, and then, clutching at his bleeding side, he started moving as fast as his feet could carry him. He was pretty sure that it was only all possible because of the adrenaline rush. He had to focus harder than he ever had in his whole life to be able to keep walking and breathing. He could hear howling and other strange noises growing distant with each step he took towards what he hoped was the right way.

He couldn't remember stumbling out of the woods or up his porch. It felt like one moment he was in the woods and an eye-blink later, he was standing in his bathroom in front of the mirror with his shirt thrown away. He was sure his parents weren't home because they wouldn't have let him just walk up to his room after seeing what state he was in.

He was bleeding copiously from his die. He was vaguely aware of the fact that it looked like a bite. He tried to think about possible infections and that he should definitely go to the hospital but he couldn't seem to think about anything for more than a second at a time.

He tried to touch his side but the pain that shoot through him was stronger than when he had been first bitten. He swayed and had to catch himself on the edges of the sink. Somehow, he found the presence of mind to realize that he'd need something for the wound.

Crouching under the sink he retrieved his first aid kit that he kept there for when he got injured at lacrosse and didn't want his parents to worry. He patched himself up the best he could and threw a glance at the shower considering for a moment that he really needed to clean up but he was exhausted and hurting and he just wanted to throw himself in the bed and forget the whole night had ever happened and possibly find a way to inflect some serious pain on Jackson.

He blinked and found himself lying in bed but didn't try to fight off the sleep or bothered to wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: This story came to me when I saw the pictures of Keahu, Seth and Joe. I'm still not sure whether to have it being a Danny/Jackson or Danny/Derek story so what do you guys think? Also, let me know if you want me to continue this or if it's not worth it.**


End file.
